Drexx
"We goblins are tired of getting picked on by Longshanks for doing goblin stuff. Lighting stuff on fire, raiding caravans...it's how we have fun. Stupid Longshanks are no fun, so they come and burn our stuff. They make fun of Mogbogs and all goblins. I'll teach 'em. I'll teach 'em all..." ''-Drexx, Lord of the Mogbogs.'' History The Mogbog tribe had been forced to move from place to place by dirty Longshanks many times over the years...Okay, so maybe half of the moves were because the Mogbog goblins had accidentally burned down their own huts after a few weeks by somehow lighting mud on fire, but Longshanks did still come after them sometimes. Goblins scream and run and die from Longshanks with swords and armor and fire. At least, until Drexx came. No one was sure if that was what he was called or what he called himself. He was smarter than most goblins and a little bit wiser. Scarier too, but he likes to focus more on the other stuff. Said it sounded better. He studied Longshanks, see what made them strong and what made them weak. From a long, long distance of course. He saw the Longshank with the shiny hat barking orders and other Longshanks listening to them, so he found (stole) a shiny hat of his own and started giving orders. He saw the walls the Longshanks built, so he had Mogbogs build walls. He saw castles and towers, built tall and strong, so he had Mogbogs build a castle (in goblin style, of course). When this worked, against all goblin reason, he started calling himself Drexx the Goblin King and took the Mogbogs and a few other tribes as "subjects." Of course, there were a few that disagreed, but they got fed to Slithers, Drexx's pet Gecko. Slithers ate a lot of goblins. While the Mogbogs were safe...ish and didn't have to move anymore, the Longshanks still attacked Mogbog goblins when they went out to do goblin stuff (namely raiding caravans and attacking anything weaker than themselves). This angered the Goblin King, but he was patient. Equipping himself with the finest of gear stolen from an unfortunate (and now dead) halfling adventuring party and creating a clever disguise, Drexx set out with his faithful steed Slither and his court jester/minstrel/herald (also disguised) to work among the Longshanks and earn their trust before sticking a knife in their backs. Personality While Drexx is smarter than the average goblin (not a very high bar), he often bluffs and blusters to cover up that he is not as smart as he pretends to be. Taking inspiration from the Longshanks, he emulates a "proper" manner of speech to better go unnoticed. Underneath of it all, he is still a goblin. A smart goblin, but still a goblin. He loves fire and chaos and is still terrified by the written word (though he bluffs to pretend he isn't). If given the opportunity, he will "confiscate" shiny objects and hide them away if he thinks he can do it unnoticed. He is, however, more "civic-minded" and protective of his tribe. After all, he doesn't like it when someone takes his toys away, even if he delights in doing the reverse. Appearance Standing just a little taller than the average goblin (which he emphasizes by wearing thick-soled boots), Drexx is as nimble as the rest of his kind, though his body is covered in powerful muscles strong enough to use the composite longbow he carries. Despite his green skin, beady red eyes, and big goblin ears, he has less difficulty with disguising himself than others of his kind due to his features being just a little bit smaller than normal. When disguised, he looks...well, not like a goblin and more like the theoretical mongrel offspring of a gnome, a halfling, and a brussel sprout. Friends The Mogbog Tribe: For the given value of friend, anyways. These are his "subjects." Enemies Longshanks: There might be one he likes now and again. But until then, assume he hates their guts. Aspirations Drexx wishes to create a goblin kingdom, with himself as King of All the Goblins. Category:Player Characters